


Мир в моём кармане, небо в моём платке

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abduction, Dark, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда Шерлок позволяет похитить себя в третий раз, Джон не вызывает полицию.





	Мир в моём кармане, небо в моём платке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The World in My Pocket, the Sky in My Handkerchief](https://archiveofourown.org/works/146829) by [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/pseuds/lavvyan). 



***

_После Мориарти и его снайперов; после Голема; после китайских убийц и таксиста-убийцы; после того, как Шерлока похищают во второй раз за три месяца, Джон занимает твёрдую позицию._

_− У тебя, − бурчит он, вправляя сломанный нос Шерлока с чуть большей силой, чем это необходимо, − самая дерьмовая техника боя, которую я когда-либо видел у взрослого мужчины. Как же тебе раньше удавалось со всем этим выживать в драках?_

_− Боевые искусства скучны. − Из-за сломанного носа Шерлок говорит гнусаво, но при этом ещё и раздражительно. Он вздрагивает, когда Джон наконец-то ставит хрящ на место. − К тому же борьбу между мужчинами ты в основном видел в армии, так что вряд ли это имеет значение._

_− Я говорю не о боевых искусствах, а о базовых навыках, − говорит Джон. − Меня не волнует, считаешь ли ты это скучным или нет. Ты будешь учиться, и учить тебя буду я._

_Шерлок наклоняет голову в сторону, по-видимому, забыв о боли._

_− Что ты имеешь в виду? − спрашивает он._

***

Когда Шерлок позволяет похитить себя в третий раз, Джон не вызывает полицию. Он ощущает, как грудь буквально разрывает от ярости, настолько сильной, что это его пугает. Пугает, но не удивляет. Он не так уж часто позволяет себе злиться, но уж если подобное случается, то он не сдерживается.

Поработав вместе с Шерлоком над этим делом, он знает, что на мелкого воришку Моргана работают не больше двух человек. Джон сможет справиться и с ними, и с самим Морганом. Ему не нужны Лестрейд и его цирк с мигалками и жёлтыми лентами. Ему не нужны свидетели.

У Джона Ватсона есть он сам. Больше никого не надо. И если преступному миру Лондона нужен чёткий сигнал, то у него есть чертовски хорошая причина, чтобы отправить его.

Джону требуется гораздо больше времени, чтобы разыскать Шерлока, чем если бы всё было наоборот, но к настоящему времени он достаточно хорошо изучил методы того, чтобы справиться со всем в одиночку. Он рад, что не нужно звонить Майкрофту; беспокоящийся старший брат Шерлока всегда поможет, но уж очень он бывает самодоволен в таких случаях, и Джон никогда не может быть уверен, что тот попросит в ответ. В основном это какие-то мелочи, но Майкрофт Холмс не тот человек, которому хочется задолжать.

Неудивительно, что Шерлок обнаруживается на заброшенном складе. Несмотря на гнев, Джон улыбается; несомненно, Шерлок был прав, когда говорил о предсказуемости Моргана и отсутствии у того оригинальности. Но когда он видит на лице Холмса следы от побоев, улыбка исчезает. Он покрепче сжимает в руке пистолет, но знакомого веса оружия не достаточно, чтобы его успокоить. Он качает головой, прежде чем выпрямиться. Майкрофт был прав в тот первый раз, когда они встретились. Шерлок − тот, о ком он беспокоится. Постоянно.

Он продолжает об этом думать, когда они выбираются со склада вместе с Шерлоком. Возможно, это заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше.

***

_− Джон, я не в настроении для того, чтобы играть комедию. − В голосе Шерлока сквозит такая скука, и Джон боится, что тот на диване растает, превратившись в лужу экзистенциальной раздражительности. Если вы спросите, то в данный момент прекрасная возможность отвлечь того несколькими уроками по самообороне; он больше никому не позволит этого сделать. Он тот, кто будет этим руководить._

_− Хорошо, − говорит он, доставая пистолет, который до этого прятал за спиной, − я тоже._

_Шерлок поворачивает голову, но не достаточно быстро, чтобы вовремя среагировать. Джон − доктор; он прекрасно знает, куда ударить, и с какой силой, чтобы человек потерял сознание, но при этом не нанести серьёзного ущерба. Не так уж просто потом перетащить упавшее тело от дивана к одному из кухонных стульев, но он с этим справляется._

_− Я же говорил, что научу тебя, − бормочет он, привязывая Шерлока к стулу. Это не игра. Джон не играет. Единственный способ привлечь внимание Шерлока состоит в том, чтобы сделать всё реальным._

_«Нужда всё равно тебя заставит», − думает Джон, затягивая узлы покрепче._

***

Чёрный ход охраняет женщина. Джон выводит её из строя без тени раскаяния. Не она его цель, но она находится на его пути, и в некоторых случаях его моральные принципы не намного выше, чем у Шерлока. Джон возражает против насилия – но сейчас это поможет обойтись без шума.

Он находит Шерлока в одном из многих тупиков привязанным к стулу. Рядом с ним − низкий столик с открытым ноутбуком, экран которого показывает лежащую без сознания женщину. Камера видеонаблюдения. Джон морщится.

− Всегда есть что-то, − тихо говорит Шерлок; это не обвинение. − Не так ли?

− Мы вас ждали, − улыбаясь, говорит мужчина, приставивший пистолет к голове Шерлока. Но его улыбка не достигает глаз. − Намного веселее, когда кто-то смотрит. − Мужчина − должно быть, это Морган − касается пальцем спускового крючка.

Джон смотрит на Шерлока и немного приподнимает бровь. Шерлок один раз медленно моргает. А потом дёргает головой.

Морган стреляет.

***

_− Это была глупая идея, Шерлок, − мягко говорит Джон, отводя дуло своего пистолета от виска Шерлока. Несколько прядей волос упали тому на глаза; Джон их отводит. Дёрнувшись, Шерлок впивается в него взглядом._

_− Мне показалось, что это был лучший вариант._

_Джон улыбается._

_− Ты ошибся. − Он прижимает дуло к тому полому месту за левым глазом Шерлока, где скуловая кость встречается с клиновидной. − А теперь слушай внимательно. Ты не выживешь после выстрела в это место. Скорей это сделаю я._

_Шерлок усмехается._

_− Ты вряд ли будешь в меня стрелять._

_− Нет, конечно нет. − Это будет противоречить цели тренировки. − Но я могу заставить тебя слушать меня внимательно. Не вынуждай меня подойти к этому творчески. Я не шучу._

_Не стой он так близко к Шерлоку, он не увидел бы румянца, окрасившего щеки Шерлока, и того, как расширились его зрачки. Совсем чуть-чуть, но этого оказывается достаточно, чтобы заметить, так же, как и участившийся на шее пульс. Шерлоку только таблички в руках не хватает. Джон ощущает, как перехватывает горло._

_− Я покажу тебе это позже, − хрипло произносит он, загипнотизированный тем, что Шерлок на него смотрит так, как будто он − нечто удивительное. − А теперь слушай._

_− Я, − шепчет Шерлок, − слушаю._

_Сглотнув, Джон возвращается к своей лекции._

***

Шерлок, когда хочет, бывает превосходным учеником − он делает это точно под прямым углом. Он ударяет затылком по руке с оружием, и вместо того, чтобы попасть в мозг, пуля только оставляют красную полосу вдоль виска. Морган чертыхается, но прежде чем он успевает снова прицелиться, Джон стреляет ему в правое плечо. Морган вскрикивает и бросает оружие. Джон сохраняет выражение лица нейтральным, но на него снова накатывает ярость, и второй выстрел он делает в левое колено Моргана.

« _У тебя нет никакого права_ », − думает он, стреляя третий раз в живот Моргану. Прежде чем тот падает, его кровь попадает на брюки Шерлока. _«Ты не имел права трогать Шерлока»._

Когда он раздумывает над тем, не выстрелить ли ещё раз, Шерлок говорит: − Ты не думаешь, что этого достаточно?

Нет. Джон так не думает.

***

_Дело в том, что несмотря на всю гениальность, Шерлок тоже иногда бывает таким идиотом. Никакого чувства самосохранения, никакого фильтра между его мозгом и его ртом, никаких планов на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, если он не прав. Шерлоку нужен кто-то, чтобы удержать его на земле, и хотя Джон не всегда уверен в причине своего беспокойства, он ему предан._

_Дело в том, и как бы то ни было, Шерлок − теперь его._

_Дело в том, что Джон не очень любезен с людьми, которые пытаются сломать то, что принадлежит ему._

***

Они оставляют Моргана на полу тихо выть. Джону на него плевать; судя по тому, как Морган истекает кровью, он будет мёртв в течение нескольких минут. Никто его здесь не найдёт, и всё, что требуется от Джона, это избавиться от пистолета и выяснить, как достать новый, не прибегая к помощи Майкрофта. Шерлока, кажется, волнует отсутствие у Джона этого интереса к Моргану, но главное, что с ним всё в порядке.

Всё прекрасно. Всё так, как и _должно быть_ ; нет никакой причины для гнева, который ощущает Джон при виде крови на виске Шерлока. Это − просто царапина. Просто небольшая метка.

Это − метка, которую оставил не Джон.

Какое-то время они пробираются к чёрному ходу, прежде чем он срывается. Вот он идёт вперёд между высокими полками, а спустя секунду уже прижимает Шерлока к опорной балке, с которой отслаивается синяя краска. Шерлок испуганно вскрикивает, когда касается спиной стали, но не сопротивляется. Он молчит, только следит широко распахнутыми глазами за тем, как Джон поднимает руку и проводит кончиками пальцев по липким от крови краям раны; пальцы, скользя по пороховым ожогам и повреждённой коже, касаются безупречной плоти вокруг.

− Это ужасно близко к твоему глазу, − хрипло говорит Джон. Это не совсем то, что он хочет сказать.

Бледный и тихий Шерлок просто смотрит, а из метки, оставленной на его виске Морганом, медленно сочится кровь. «Останется шрам», − думает Джон. Это будет шрам, и каждый раз, когда он смотрит, каждый раз, когда он его касается, он не может этого вынести.

Обняв Джона за талию и притянув его поближе, Шерлок наклоняется. На мгновение Джон думает, что Шерлок собирается его поцеловать, но Шерлок только наклоняет голову, и эта царапина маячит прямо перед глазами Джона как предложение.

Джон издаёт звук, который трудно идентифицировать, а потом, положив руку Шерлоку на затылок, прикасается к ране губами. На его языке − вкус крови-и-пороха; он облизывает рану. Шерлок вздрагивает под его губами; его пальцы сжимают талию Джона, когда тот прикусывает кожу Шерлока, смешивая кровь с собственной слюной.

− У меня ещё есть синяки, − шепчет он, и Джон смеётся.

Почти.

***

_− Я не твоя собственность, − произносит Шерлок тоном, который говорит, что он думал над этими словами, прежде чем сказать._

_Джон смеётся._

_− Боже, нет, − говорит он, улыбаясь нелепости этой идеи. − Конечно, нет._

_«Но, Боже, помоги тому, − думает он, − кто ещё попробует к тебе прикоснуться, кроме меня»._

_Увидев несколько ошеломлённое выражение на лице Шерлока, он понимает, что сказал это вслух._

_Хорошо._


End file.
